Beginnings
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: based off my RP, Tony's life gets saved by a beautiful stranger by the Name of Kim. She not just saved his life but changed it, forever and he even know it yet. Horrible summery is horrible, please read and review. rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1 Saving a life

**AN: Ok. Before I start this a few points I would like to make. this is based off an RP, everything may not follow the movies/comics but I have done my best to make it fit better in story formatsome /dates have been changed due to the RPthere will be OC's, is still a work in progress, it may change a few times before sticking so just keep a watch for it if you get alerts for this story .yes. This will be a continuing story, it will be put into a few series of stories because so much happens. If it was all in one, there would be close to 100 chapters and no one wants to read something 100 chapters long**

**you won't regret reading this and stick with it.**

Tony suckled on his thumb after seeing the bright green numbers on the toxicity monitor. Sighed, leaning against the sink. This thing was moving fast, faster then he could find a new element. Well, if he was gonna die. He was doing it his way. He looked himself in the mirror. Eyes heavy with a burden only he knew. "So? Got any bad ideas?"

He imagined peppers face when he jumped in his race car. He knew she would be worrying like crazy. He revved it, driving fast as the little car could go. He wasn't five minutes into the race when he saw this large, crazy man with Tesla whips. It was almost too late wen a Tesla whip went thru his car, making it fly into the air, metal and debris flying everywhere. He groaned, he was upside down. It was a struggle to get is helmet off. There was fire everywhere and he had to push back a flash back from the cave. With a deep breath he made his way out of the car, only to have to doge another whip. And another. Of corse this guy was after him. The guy managed to knock him back, falling, making him hit his head on his car, black him out.

She was watching from the lawn seats. She was a small woman, dark red hair and sweet face which looked in horror as Tony was on the ground helpless. She couldn't help running to him, trying to wake him up, shaking his shoulder. "Tony! Tony get up!" Tony groaned, looking up, he saw her, saw The large scary man with Tesla whips and saw there was gasoline near them. He jumped up, bringing her with him, away from the car but as a Tesla whip hit the gasoline, making the car explode, the shock-wave knocking them both to the ground.

He heard a familiar engine pull up with a screech. He had no time to worry about the now unconscious woman on the ground. He went over to them quickly, getting his suit. Pepper screaming out the window to him. "Are you out of your mind!?"He groaned. "I was attacked. Happy get her out of here!" "Yes sir!" He put the suitcase on the ground, punching both fists into it, it formed it's way around his body, once on he shot a repulser at the arc reactor he now saw in the middle but the man managed to get a whip around his neck and shoulders, throwing Tony around like a rag doll. But he got control, gripping them, ignoring the pain going thru him thru the suit, wrapping it around him. He was close enough, gripping the arc reactor, taking it out.

He crushed it, throwing it to the ground before turning to the woman on the ground. He went to her. Still out. There was a gnawing part of his brain that worried. He picked her up gently as he could, flying her to the nearest hospital. The people in the waiting room and outside of it were stunned as Iron Man landed, walking inside, still holding the nameless woman. She had a bad gash on her head, most likely from hitting the car. A doctor came to him. "Oh my, what happened?" "Just help, you'll find out what happened soon enough." Knowing it would be on the news, everywhere. The doctor nodded, signaling for a stretcher.

Tony placed her on it gently, then getting out of his suit, holding it in it's suitcase form, sitting down. He got his phone out, 4 missed calls from pepper. Shit. He was in trouble. It was two hours later (and a lot of pestering) that the doctors allowed him to see this woman. He had to know her name. Had to thank her. No one had ever put themselves in the line of fire for him, especially no one who didn't know him, who was a total stranger. He came in, he was happy she was awake. He smiled over, walking to the side of the bed. "That was quite an act you did." He saw her look down, blushing, playing with the blanket nervously. He found it adorable how shy she was. "Well I couldn't just let you die." "But you don't even know me. Maybe I deserved it." She smiled weakly as his joke. He sighed with a genuine smile. "Anyway. I wanted to thank you. I could be dead if it weren't for you." He looked her over. She was adorable with a gorgeous face. Dark red hair that went past her shoulders, large green eyes and the fainest touch of freckles on her face. She was gorgeous.

He found himself wanting to know her more. He got the nearby notepad and pen, writing his name and number, handing it to her. "If your ever in new york, give me a call." He smiled, laughing lightly, nervously. "Sorry, most of the time this is the other way around." She smiled, laughing lightly as well. His heart stopped a moment, he loved her laugh. "Yes, I imagine it would be ." "Please, call me Tony." "Ok. Tony. I will give you a call later." He smiled. "Good. Good I guess I'll hear from you later." He started to walk out when he realized, he didn't know her name, he poked his head back in. "Uhh sorry..whats your name?" She just smiled to him. "Kim. My name is Kim." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you Kim."


	2. Chapter 2 Butterflies

It was about two days after the mix with who he found out to be Ivan Vanko. He sat in his hot rod, watching old footage of the Stark Expo mindlessly. The toxins were making there way thru his system and he didn't feel the will to get up and change the reactor chip. It was around 8PM, Pepper and Natalie were busy upstairs fixing said incident. He suddenly felt his phone ring in his pocket, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He picked it up, looking at it. It wasn't anyone he knew, there was no name on the caller ID. Just a number with an odd area code he didn't recognize. He spoke to JARVIS weakly. "Jay, who is this?" "I believe it is the woman from the racetrack who saved your life. Kim her name was." Oh yeah, he did give her his number. He sighed, picking up. "Hello?" "...Hi. This is Kim. From the race." He couldn't help but smile weakly, hearing that adorable shyness again. "Yes, I remember you. Give me some credit." It was hard to hide how weak he felt. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that.." She trailed off and he swore he could hear her blush. He chuckled. "Hey it's cool. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

He found out her full name was Kim O'Shea. She was born in Ireland but when she was younger moved out to America but that was as far as that she wanted to go. Family issues which Tony understood, completely. Also her favorite color is purple, favorite flower are wildflowers and she was an amazing cook. He couldn't help but smile but suddenly coughed. Damn, he never went over for that chip. He heard her worried voice on the other line. "Are you alright?" His voice came out a bit raspy. '"Yeah, just a little cold from all the travel. I'm fine." He struggled up, getting out of the hot rod, making his way to the desk, with deep breaths. "Seems like it's awfully bad." He smiled weakly, sitting. "Yeah, the worst." He had the phone between his head and shoulder, changing out the chip in his arc reactor, wincing as he put it back in, feeling the toxins ebb as the new one helped.

He spoke quickly. "So what are you doing tomorrow night?" "Tomorrow night? Why?" He could hear the smile in her voice which made him smile as well. Damn, this girl was getting under his skin. "Maybe I'd like to see you again. I like you, I really do." He felt bad, hearing the tiny bit of disappointment. Maybe at the thought as likes her as just a friend, or at the fact she may become another nameless woman in his bed for one night. Which he felt a pang of guilt for.  
"Oh well I'm free. What time?" "How about 7 tomorrow night, at the tower? I'll show you around."

He heard the smile again. "Ok. I will make sure to be there. I have to go now. I hope your cold gets better." He chuckled. "Yeah, you and me both. Night." He hung up, and couldn't help smiling. He had a date. A real, actual, not-some-nameless-woman-in-his-bed, date. He heard the lab doors open to find Rhody there with a raised eyebrow. "you look a little happy, whats going on?" Tony smiled, standing up. "I got a date tomorrow night." Rhody just rolled his eyes. "With who? Angelina Joli? Again?" "Better." He paused, looking at Rhody. "You know the woman who saved my life at the race track."

He looked at Rhody, waiting for him to get it. He saw Rhody gape. "Oh, Tony..no. She saved your life dude, don't string her along then leave her." Tony groaned. "Why does everyone assume that? Did you stop to think I may actually like her?" "Yes, just like you liked what's his-name at the last Stark expo." Tony looked away. "That was different." "How? That you were so drunk you had no idea it was a man." "Look, all I'm saying is that I'm willing to give whatever this is, a chance. I like her Rhody, I gave her my phone number, she called and we talked for a good hour. Did you know she came from Ireland? I didn't, now I do and now I'm a little afraid." Rhody rolled his eyes. "Look man, I have to go for a training exercise. Do not string her, ok Tony?" He sighed. "Yes mother, got it." Rhody sighed before leaving, leaving Tony with his excited thoughts of tomorrow.

AN: Sorry the chapters are so short, as more stuff happens, the longer they will get


	3. Chapter 3 The Real Deal

Pepper sighed, getting up, going to the front door. No one ever came to the tower that wasn't business and then she knew about it. She looked at the clock, it was little after 7PM, still trying to fix Tony's mess from three days ago. She opened it, not the least bit surprised it was a woman. "I'm sorry, is very busy right now to give autographs." She saw the woman blush, which was new to her. The woman he had didn't seem capable of that. "Oh...I'm not here for that. He invited me. For a date." Pepper looked at the woman. Soft face with freckles and deep red hair. She had this air of innocence to her. Especially in her white shirt and knee length skirt. _You poor thing. _ Pepper thought to her self, opening the door more. "Come in, I'll take you to him."

Tony was busying himself with one of his suits, half way in it. It was hanging from chains on the ceiling when pepper came in. " , your guest is here." His voice sounded metallic from inside the torso of the suit. "Guest?" "We...we talked last night?" He froze, hearing that shy voice. Getting out of the suit, putting on a smile. He felt horrible for forgetting. "Oh hey, yeah. Sorry, I got caught up down here." He saw Pepper walk away, leaving them alone in the lab. He felt a mess. He was wearing his oil stained white tank, loose dark pants and oil stained his skin everywhere it could. His hair a total mess.

"It's alright, I understand."He felt bad, seeing the forced smile she put on. He smiled over to her. "Let me clean up and we'll get this show on the road." He saw a more genuine smile from her as she nodded. He smiled, going to his bathroom/bedroom was in the lab for nights he didn't want to go all the way upstairs. It was 10 minutes later he came out looking much more cleaned up, nice pressed shirt with sleeves up to his elbow and dress pants on. He smiled. "There, much better." He saw her blush but smile, she spoke. " So what all do you do down here?" He went over to her, hands in his pockets. He didn't want to move too fast. "I tinker mostly, work on the Iron Man suit, upgrade JARVIS, Porn." he smiled/smirked over to her. He felt better, seeing her laugh just a little.

It was a full two hours of just talking and small touches. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He heard her stomach growl, laughed. "I think we should get some grub." He stood from the couch they were sitting on, holding his hand out. She smiled, holding his, standing. "That would be wonderful." He held her hand, bringing her closer. "So...out? How about Italian?" She smiled and nodded. He smirked, leading her toward the garage. "I'll even let you pick the car." The lights on, there was at least over a dozen different cars. Her eyes widen then smiled. "Oh my." He laughed. "So?" He felt a pleasurable shiver go thru him when she smirked. She actually smirked and what she said wasn't helping how turned on he was by it. "Just make it fast." He smirked back. "Yes mam." He went over to his best BMW, racing engine, it's one of his fastest cars.

He went the long way, going fast as the car could go and he saw her open up, smiling, laughing. She liked speed and being free. It was a convertible and her hair blowing in the wind. She was gorgeous. The nearly set sun glittering her hair. He slowed once they got to there restaurant. Pulling up, getting out, handing the keys to the valet. "Not a scratch." The valet nodded as Tony went to the passenger side, opening her door for her, holding his hand out for her.

She smiled, taking it, getting out with him. Staying close to him, arm and hand intertwined and he felt protective over her, leading her inside. They got to there seat, a few people giving him stares either in awe or disapproving. She looked very innocent and it probably made him look worse but damnit he was trying. Once sat, the waiter came to them. "Hello , What would you like to drink?" He looked to Kim. "You like wine right?" She nodded with a smile. He smiled then looked at the waiter. "Your best wine." The waiter nodded, walking away. He was a bit surprised when she spoke up first. "I told you about myself, why don't you tell me about you?" He chuckled. "What? The tabloids don't tell you enough?" She laughed. "that's not exactly the same." "It's not exactly the happiest story." He smiled weakly. A sadness in his eyes. She sighed. "Still...I would like to hear it." She smiled softly.

The waiter came back, wine in an ice bucket and two wine glasses for them. Pouring it for them. Tony thanked God for the timing. Once he was alone he lifted his glass to her. "Here is to the best date I have had in years." She smiled, picking her glass up as well. "You go on dates every other day." "And this is the best one." He smiled, sipping his wine. There was a dance floor a away from them, it started playing some sappy love song. He only knew it from Pepper. "A thousand years" or some cheesy title like that. He smiled to her. "Do you want to dance?" She smiled. "Yes, that would be lovely." He smiled, standing, holding his hand to her. "I'll even tell you my life story." He lead her to the dance floor, his hands on her waist, holding her other hand out. Smiled softly, admiring her then sighed. Starting to tell her about how his parents were almost never there. How cold his father was, how absent his mother was.

He didn't see pity in her eyes or sympathy. He saw caring and understanding and it was a long time sine he had that. He wanted to kiss her but he told himself _not yet. Don't ruin this Stark._ Once the song was over he sighed, smiling. "Lets go eat."

Now parked outside the tower, they were in the backseat, her in his lap, ravaging his mouth, him moaning below her, hands on her waist and slightly rumpled shirt. She ran her hands thru his hair, kissing his neck, he shuddered. "Oh God..." Gently grinding up into her, hands trying to get her shirt off. She smirked, helping, taking the shirt, crisp shirt off, throwing it to the car floor. He whined, taking her bra off as well, taking a breast in hand, suckling on the sweet nipple. He smirked around it, hearing her moan, gripping his hair. Her small hands went to his shirt, he helped, throwing it off. He smirked, seeing her stare him up and down, he brought her back down for a kiss, moaning into it as she felt up his somewhat defined abs. The use the Iron man suit had him built.

She started to take the skirt off he stopped her, smirking. "No, leave it on." She smirked, taking his hands, leading them to her panties, hinting she wanted them off. He groaned, laying her down on on the back seat, taking her panties off, feeling they were just a bit wet, making him inwardly groan. He rbought two fingers to her entrance, thrusting them in gently,biting his lip. She was so wet and tight. He watched as her head arched back, moaning, biting her lip. He smirked, panting, going faster, harder. He groaned, sitting up, bringing his own hard member out. He barely had time to register before she was on his lap again, lowering herself on him, making him moan, loudly, arms wrapped around her back and hips as she started riding him. "Oh God..."He moaned, panting. She was so wet and warm.

She started riding him, him meeting her thrusts. Panting, moaning and whining. He loved every sound she made, he felt her tense, coming, gasping, calling out his name. "Ahh Tony...!" Her own release milked his own, gasping, coming hard inside her, riding it out, holding her close, biting his lip. Once he was spent, he panted, catching his breath. "...wow..."

He smiled, laughing lightly. She laughed."Yes..wow." "Lets lay down." He smiled, lifting her up enough to help her lay down, handing her her shirt. She blushed, putting it on. He then wrapped his arm around her, holding her close in the back seat of the BMW, falling asleep, quickly.

Morning came, the sun light shining thru the windows, making him groan. He felt a weight in his arms, smiled, seeing her still there. He got his phone, seeing 5 missed calls from Pepper. Damn. It was also around 10Am. He redressed, going into the drivers seat. Driving slowly. They needed some coffee. She was still asleep when he pulled in-front of Starbucks, getting them coffee.

While he was inside, she started to wake, looking around with a frown. Sitting up. Where was Tony? Did he abandon her? After the wonderful night they had? Tears started to fill her eyes, thinking she had just become another woman in his bed.

Tony walked out, with coffee in hand, getting to the car, he got in the passenger side, seeing her awake but frowned, seeing her upset. "Hey, whats wrong?" She looked over, looking surprised. "Your still here?" Her voice a bit thick, eyes full of tears making them look like emeralds. He smiled weakly. Placing the coffee down, putting an arm around her. "Yeah, I'm still here." He felt better, seeing that small smile grace her face. He leaned down, kissing her softly. "If you want to give this a chance, then so do I." She bit her lip, smiling. "Yes. Yes I would." She then out of the cornor of her eye, spotted a fedora, smiling, grabbing it, putting it on his head, as a way to lighten the mood. He smiled/smirked, playing along with it. "What? Wasn't cool enough without the hat?" She smiled, getting her phone, taking a picture. Leaning into him, making it her wallpaper on her phone, which Tony loved, holding her close, sipping coffee.


	4. Chapter 4 In too deep

He was about to use the wrench to make the new element for his reactor when he saw the lab door open, smiled. Seeing Kim walk in wearing an A-line, knee length dress and flats. Two cups from Starbucks in hand. He walked over to her, putting the goggles on his head, poking his hair up. He kissed her. "Three days and you already know me too well." She smiled, handing him the Starbucks cup. Looking around the lab at the giant piping going thru it.

"What exactly are you doing down here? Dosnt look like a suit upgrade." He sighed, smiled. "Nothing, just a little side project, lets go upstairs"He had his arm around her, leading her upstairs to the kitchen where Pepper was, smiled weakly to them, typing. "Three days. New record for you Tony." He Pointed a finger to her. "Shush." Kim, smiled weakly, blushing. Pepper spoke to her. "I have to say Kim, you don't seem like Tony's type." "What is his type? Blonde?" Kim said somewhat nervously. Pepper smiled/smirked down at her computer. "Whores. Which you are not. Your seem, sweet. Maybe you can get him to settle." Kim, just looked down, blushing.

Pepper smiled, taking her small computer. "I'll leave you two alone. Good night ." He sighed. "good night ." Kim sat, smiled weakly. Tony kissed her cheek, walking to the fridge. "What do you want?" Kim smiled, sipping her coffee. "Oh I'm fine with my coffee." Tony smirked. "Just your coffee. Don't you want to pep it up a little?" Showed her the bottle of jack, bringing it on the table. She smiled. "A bit strong for 5 in the afternoon?" He just smirked, opening it, feeling a shiver go down his spine seeing her smirk as well.

It was 7 when they were on the couch, bottle of jack on the table in front of them, his hand under her dress top, kissing her neck, a bit sloppily from the Jack going thru both there systems. Him, shirtless, pants on but not zipped. Her dress half off her body, it buttoned all the way down. She giggled drunkenly, moaning softly. "Oh Tony...Your insatiable... a third time?" Tony smirked, breathing out pleasurably. "Maybe..maybe not...I haven't decided yet.." He bit her neck, bringing out a moan/giggle from her, he was already heard, that giggle just made it worse.

Tony groaned,kissing her, deeply. The taste of coffee and Jack Danial's was intoxicating, making him moan, bringing her into his lap, teasing her entrance, her panties were already thrown to the ground. She gasped, whining, crashing her lips to his, moaning. He moaned, muffled by her lips, standing, lifting her with him, pinning her to the wall, panting, before he could do anything she took control, pinning him with a smirk, kneeling, taking his pants with her. He tensed but allowed her this. After he got the arc reactor, he still womanized but he didn't want them going down on him, putting him in a very vulnerable position for them to take said reactor out of his chest, like Obie. But this girl , he was willing to take down the wall of vulnerability.

He gasped when she took him in her mouth, a hand gently in her hair, his head arched. "Ah.." She took him deeper, making him shiver, moaning. After a few licks he couldn't take it, gently bringing her off him, pinning her again to the wall, bringing her hips to his, thrusting in, gasping. "Oh God.." Whined, moving. Her arms and legs went around him tightly, moaning out his name. He didn't think he would ever tire of that. "Ahh oh...Tony!"

Tony moaned, going harder, faster, feeling her walls tighten around him. She gasped and moaned as her orgasim went thru her. He gasped, his own coming inside her suddenly, gasping. "Good lord..." bit his lip, moaning, holding her close to himself. She panted against his neck, hand tangled in dark hair. Tony smiled, catching his breath. "Wow...just...wow.." He pulled out, picking her up like a bride, kissing her cheek, making her smile, bringing her to the couch, holding her close, legs on his lap. She spoke up, hesitant. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." She bit her lip. "Just what are you doing in your lab? With the giant pipe, holes in the wall. It looks dangerous. " He smiled, seeing her worry. It was sweet. "And Iron man isit dangerous?" "No, it is but your helping people then. I...I guess I just worry."

Tony felt a small pang of guilt but he didn't want her to get into this too deep if he was gonna die. He wanted her to be as worry free as possible. "It's just an experiment for Rhody, he asked me to do it. Kinda, confidential." She nodded, leaning against him and he relaxed, feeling even more guilty for lying. He suddenly thought of something. "Hey, are you going to come with me to the Stark Expo?" She looked up, smiled. "Really? You want me there?" He smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" She just smiled, hugging him. " As Pepper said, I'm not your type." He smiled, kissing her head. "No, your better."


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble

It's been one full month. One full month of an actual stable relationship. Now was the night of the Stark Expo. He was in the Iron Man suit, Pepper was with Kim, the two actually got along great which was good because he was worried for Kim around all those people, with how shy she is and how vulture-like those reporters are. He made a mental note to give Pep a raise. He was about to put the helmet on when it made a ding sound. He put it on, JARVIS's voice inside. "You have received a text message sir. From Kim. She wishes you a safe landing and can't wait to see you.'

Tony smiled. "Thanks Jay, now fly us down." He jumped out of the plane, flying to the Expo below. Half way down a bad cough hit him, making the thrusters lose there power, making him fall until it passed. "Whoa!" They came back on suddenly. He has yet to fix his little "condition of his heart." He's been too lost in being in love in an actual relationship to focus on it or stay in the lab. She was always around and he didn't ain't either pep or Kim to know.

He knew he had to do something, it was getting worse. Right now Kim thinks that "cold" came back. He put on the thrusters, landing quickly on the landing, lifting him up in the air, taking his suit off. He smiled around the audience, ignoring the bit of pain in his chest form the toxins. The dancers came on, the spotlights shone bright and he bowed. He worried thou, he couldn't see Kim, he had a feeling she was hiding somewhere toward the back. He smiled to the audience, clapping. "Whoa, it's good to be back!" He grinned, giving his speech about the history of Stark Industries, about him being a Phoenix, then it was finally over. "If I'm saying anything, is welcome back! To the Stark expo!" He grinned, walking off stage, waving before going into the bathroom, getting in a stall, sitting, getting the toxicity monitor out, pressing his thumb to it. Damn, 40%. No wonder he was aching so badly. He was glad he started carrying around the extra chips needed to change it. He left the restroom, looking for Kim. He was nearly to the stairs going off stage when he suddenly felt...woozy. Before he could do anything, call for help he fell to the ground, limp and unconscious.

When he woke his head was pounding like a bad hangover, a cloth potato sack covered his head. Great, again. Not only was he going to die, it was going to be in another cave in some god forsaken country. Suddenly it was taken off and he wished it was back on. Not only were the lights fucking bright but once his eyes adjusted, he saw Justin Hammer, right in his face, leaning down. He looked around. Yep. Cave. Dirty, dank, damp cave. Out of the cornor of his eye he saw a car battery. Great they not only took his arc reactor out, they hooked him up so he was limited, to a point.

Justin smiled that sick smile of his. "Hey Anthony, thought we could have a little fun. Our own little party. You like parties. I know you do but I knew you would refuse so, I kinda..kidnapped you. So no hard feelings." He stood up, slapping his arm in a mockingly friendly manner that made him wince. He he tugged his hands. They were tied, pretty damn tightly. He looked around. They had hammer tech weapons and supplies. Crap, not this shit again.

There were few an standing guard, all with large guns. He was brought out of his thoughts by Justin's voice. It sickened him how clean Hammer looked in that gray suit and a fucking lollipop. God, what he would give to give him a good punch to the face. "Now look, I know, you've been thru this whole "hey, make weapons for me" routine. That's how you got your little night light in your chest. Sorry, we kinda took that out, don't want you running away on us."

Tony spoke, quietly. Voice raspy from lack of use. "Why?" Justin just grinned before sighing, looking troubled. "Well, here's the thing. My tech is not the best, I will admit. I mean, you saw what a failure the "Ex-wife" was." Justin walked closer, bringing a hand to Tony's shoulder, gripping it. "I want you to fix this." his arm waved to the many weapons and supplies in the room. "All of it." Tony growled lowly. "What makes you think I won't refuse you?" Justin stood up,signaling to a guy at the door. The man walked out. "Because, unlike your first kidnapping, which I am sorry for. You have something to live for this time? Don't you?" The genius looked confused but every second that passed he was getting more and more panicked, thinking of Kim.

Suddenly the door opened, a body, a woman being thrown to the ground, roughly, hands tied behind her back. Tony's face paled, calling her name. "Kim.. no." The guard picked her up roughly, making her look at him with her hair pulled back, a painful yelp escaping her. There were bruises and tear streaks on her face.

Justin looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry Anthony, really I am, I don't like hurting woman, I don't like hitting them but damn Anthony she made me. She put up a fight. What could I have don-" "Not fucking taken her!" Tony growled out, struggling against the ties. " please, this whatever it is is between you and me. Let her go." Justin shrugged. "No can do Tony. See, I need leverage on you. Your a stubborn bastard. If I don't have anything to keep you working, your gonna break out like the last time. Now, I'm gonna let you go, I'm gonna untie your hands,you can move about but she is gonna be in the next room." He signaled for them to take her back. Tony watched, eyes glued to her, eyes wide. Hers boring into his, pleading for help before she was taken behind the door.

He felt the ties go. When did Justin even walk behind him? He didn't see it. He was shaken from his thoughts, being pushed from the chair. Justin speaking darkly to him, walking out of the room with the other guards. "Now get to work before my men get to work on her.:" He walked out, leaving Tony alone, struggling to get up. He still had his dress pants on and white, crisp shirt filthy and tearing. He had about 7 feet of wire on the car battery, dragging himself up, holding the 30 plus lbs of the battery with a wince. Everything hurt and having to carry this around wasn't helping.

He felt he was getting weaker and sicker by the hour. He was trying to appear working on the "ex-wife when he was really making some kind of bomb to escape his confines and manage to save Kim before keeling over. He heard her scream, startling him, making him drop what he was working on. Making him freeze. What were they doing to her? His eyes watered, vowing that when they got out, when he was able to save her, to at lease tell her he loved her. His eyed watered thinking of her. He heard her painful cries from the room mixed every so often with screams. He felt like a child, he covered his ears. Feeling helpless, probably because he was. A few tears fell, vowing to get her out of here. Even if he died trying.


	6. Chapter 6 Rescued

It's been five days. Five goddamn days in this cave they were in. his hands bleed and blistered. They kept him from sleeping. When he would, they would come in with there cattle prod, jolt him awake. He barely manged it. He couldn't even make another Arc reactor because this wasn't his technology. He was still running on the damn car battery. Justin got stupid thou, leaving him alone for too long. Not even a guard was with him. He, with a wince carrying the battery, went to the rusted metal door, testing it, finding it open, opened it more. He looked out. Two guards were down the hall. He looked around, grabbing the cattle prod they used on him. He altered it, it should knock them out. He hoped it would.

He went back to the door, they were still there. He slowly made his way down the dimly lit dark walk way. Once he got to them he quickly shocked them both. There yells of pain were short when they fell to the ground. He hoped if Justin heard there screams, he would think it was him and not come to check on him. He heard whimpering, his heart stopping. Kim. He went to the sound, going to another large door. His heart broke. There was Kim, the cloths she had on were dirty, ragged, torn. She was bound to a metal table, blood pooled on the floor beneath it. He saw various wounds on her. It killed him to think what else they may have done. She was shaking and whimpering. He made his way over, he went to touch her cheek when she yelped, eyes wide. Looking around. Shock. She was in shock. His hand went to her mouth, speaking softly, eyes watery. "Baby, it's me. It's Tony." Her eyes focused on him, tears falling from her own. He took his hand away, she spoke, raspy and thick with emotion. "T-tony?"

Tony smiled sadly, a few tears falling down his own face, making two clean lines on his dirty face. "Yeah, baby it's me. I'm getting us out of here. Can you walk?" He started to undo the straps that held her. She nodded. God she was shaking like a leaf. She sat up with his help and she saw how he was hooked up to the car battery. "Oh God..Tony.." Her lip trembled, looking him over. He kissed her head, helping her stand. " It's alright, I'm alive. Lets get out of here."

They got to the entrance of the cave when they noticed there prisoners were missing. He heard the cocking of the gun long before it was shot, quickly ducking her and himself behind a rock. Bullets blazing everywhere, bouncing off the rock. She yelped, hiding into herself, his arms automaticly coming around her. He looked around for any means of escape. He saw a Jeep. He could hot wire that. He nudged her, showing her the jeep. They had a moment when the enemy had to reload, having wasted it on the rock. He pushed her, getting her to run to it. "Run!" He got up, going slower from the battery. He heard bullets again, cursing to himself. She was in the passenger seat, watching out for Tony, he got to the drivers side, starting to hot wire it, quickly, driving away from the cave but no idea where to go now.

Tony looked over, he saw her in some pain. " You ok?"Meaning _"your not dying are you because you can't die." _ Kim looked over, sighed heavily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just get us to safety." Tony nodded, finding a very small town, pulling up to the hotel. He needed to call some people. He didn't even bother checking in. there was no one there even if he wanted to. He got the door open, letting Kim go in first. She sat on the bed, he followed, sitting next to her. Before he could register a thought he felt her arms come around him, hugging him, feeling tears on his neck.

His arms wrapped around her, kissing her head. "Shh baby...were safe.." He felt her shoulders tremble and sobs coming from her mouth. Her back and shoulders heaving. He just held her, his own silent tears falling, wondering how long it would be until they found them.

It was only a few hours and he had gotten Kim asleep when he heard the large cars pull up bullets start, going thru the window. He quickly rolled her to the floor, ducking as well, holding her close. He felt her tense and yell out but hid in his chest. His body protecting her form the broken glass and bullet shells. The bullets stopped and he heard that awful voice of Justin Hammer thru a mega phone.

"Oh Anthony! Come out and play! It wasn't very nice running off like that. You didn't even finish the work. Come out now and we'll spare your little girlfriend of the month . If you don't come out in the next say...five minutes, were going to level this crappy little hotel you managed to find in the middle of fucking nowhere." Tony Sat up, starting to get up, Kim stopped him, looking up wide eyed. "Your..your not going are you?" He sighed, helping her stand. " What choice do I have? " Her lip trembled, he hugged her close. He continued. "If I don't then were both dead and I am not letting you die." She cried, gripping his dirty, torn dress shirt in her hands. He held her face, wiping tears away. "shh baby... it'll be ok.." He saw her look up and he couldn't help but smile, seeing her gorgeous eyes. He leaned down, kissing her, softly, holding her close. Arm around her waist, the other caressing her cheek. He broke the kiss softly, closing his eyes as he spoke what he vowed he would tell her. " I love you. I love you and I promise, we will get out of this and we will have the most amazing life." She cried. " I love you to."

He kissed her head before letting her go. "When the cars are gone, call Pepper." He saw her nodding. Then opened the door, a few guards grabbing him. He was lucky he still had the car battery gripped. The guard took him into the back seat of a black SUV. Justin Hammer coming over. "Anthony, that wasn't nice, breaking out like that." Tony growled at him, spiting in his face which wasn't received well as Justin slapped him hard, speaking low and quiet. "Lets get him back."

After the fifth time his head was ducked under the water he was starting to think it might be a good idea to agree with them. He was brought up, gasping for air, Justin's hand gripping his hair painfully, putting his head in the bucket of water again. His hands were bound with duck tape, unable to struggle against him. He suddenly felt the loss of a hand in his hair, his body falling more into the water. Oh God...he was gonna die in this bucket of dirty water. He was suddenly brought up, gasping, the voice was muffled, going in and out but he saw dark skin and an military helmet. His mind put together that it was Rhody, gasping out, reaching out, holding his arm. "R-Rhody?" He saw him smile thru blurry eyes. " Yeah buddy, got some help from superhero boy band. Lets get you out of here." He helped Tony up, carrying the car battery. Tony gripped him tightly. "Kim? Is she safe?" "Yeah, shes safe, we got her." Tony then slumped against Rhody, finely.. They were gonna be ok.

;


	7. Chapter 7 Almost Home

Tony woke up with a gasp. _I slept, the cattle prod, they'll bring it back._ trying to throw the covers off him but the wires in his arms kept him from doing so. Suddenly Rhody burst in, holing his shoulders down. "Hey! Tony! It's alright! Your safe!" Tony looked around the room in a state of panic, eyes wide. "Safe? Kim to? Please, tell, is she safe?" His eyes watered. Rhody forced him to lay down. "Yes, shes fine Tony. Your both safe and in the hospital." The genius spoke raspy. "Can I see her?" He heard his friend sigh. "Not yet. Shes in surgery." Tony tried to sit up again, his eyes from panic to worry. "Surgery? What did they do to her?" Rhody spoke quietly. "I'm not the one to tell you that but she got shot and there repairing that now. So just lay back and rest and I promise, you can see her. Alright?" Tony just nodded feebly, his mind reeling in worry.

He kept falling in and out of sleep, gasping, startled awake each time, thinking that cattle prod would return. He had fallen asleep again, hands gripping the bed sheets in the fit of a nightmare. They were holding him, facing up, in a rusty, bath tub of water. The water around him a sickly mixture of red and brown. He wasn't sure if the red was from his blood or the rust but he was about to pass out, eyes closing when he saw a white light, suddenly hands were off of his chest but he was so limp, weak and tied, he didn't fight to come for air. He barely felt as warm arms came around him, picking him out of the water. It felt warm and comforting. Like an angel. Once on the ground, he coughed up water when he looked up, a small hand petting his hair back. He gasped out. "Kim?" She was in white, smiling down at him. How was she here? Like this? Weren't they saved? She must have read his thoughts. Speaking softly. "We are safe in the hospital. This is just a nightmare." He was breathing heavy, catching his breath. "How?..How are you here?"

Before she could answer there was a gun shot thru the cave, loud and defining, he sat up quickly, holding her protectively but it was too late. He heard her pained whimpers, mumbling. "No..no.." Her hand going to her stomach. He took her hand away, gushing blood. His eyes watered. "No. God...No..." He gasped awake, hearing a painful scream from down the hall. He knew it was Kim, he saw doctors and nurses rushing down that way. He ripped off the wires, making his way out there when Pepper ran up to him, stopping him. "Tony, no. you have to stay here. " He growled out weakly. " The hell I have to. What happened to her?"

Pepper's eyes watered. "There must have been some internal injures, doctors arnt sure how it happened but shes bleeding from her stomach. Shes being rushed to Emergency surgery now. There...there not sure if she'll make it. Please Tony, stay in here and we will come for you as soon as she is out." It felt like the world was stopping. There were so many questions he had, so much he wanted to say to her. He felt Pepper help him back in his room but he didn't feel her.

It was two hours later when Pepper came to him with a wheel chair. Her face looking grim. He got up, ignoring the wheel chair, making his way out past her fast as he could. Half way down he had to use the wall for support. He felt Pepper help hold him up. "Tony! Please use the wheelchair." He shook his head, getting inside Kim's room. She looked pale but alive. Wires in her arms, oxygen around her face. His eyes watered over, going to sit down, holding her hand. He held Kim's hand, kissing it, a few tears fall. "Pep...is..is she dying?" He heard her speak quietly. "No. She isnt. Just..talk with her when she wakes." She walked out, closing the door, leaving him and Kim alone in the room. For the first time, in a long damn time. He cried, holding Kims hand. Shoulders heaving. It's all been too much. He just wants to go back home with her, be safe and be alive.

It was another hour later when she woke. He had fallen asleep again. Holding her hand. She groaned awake, looking where Tony's head was. She smiled weakly, taking her hand away, petting his hair. He woke when her hand went to his head. He looked up, worriedly. "Kim? Your...your ok?" She nodded but her eyes filled over with tears, falling down her face. He stood up, holding her face, wiping the tears away. He took a shaky breath. "I have to ask you. You were in my dream, my nightmare, you saved me. How did you do that?" She looked up, green eyes sparkling with tears. "I felt your fear. I couldn't not do anything." She took a breath. " It's a gift. I'm a dream-walker. I can enter dreams, alter them. Make bad ones better, make good ones..horrible. Depending on my mood, I guess. " She laughed weakly, a few tears falling. Tony smile, laughing weakly as well at that.

The dark haired genius smile, caressing her cheeks, wiping tears away. "So..you really are some kind of angel." She blushed, smiling. "Oh.. not at all. I just..." She sighed when he kissed her head. "Shush. Your an angel to me." She smiled up at him then remembered, her eyes watering again, looking down. "There's something I need to tell you, I don't know if you'll like it. If you want to leave I'll understand." He smiled, sitting holding her hand. "There is nothing in this world that could tear me from you." "I'm pregnant." He stopped himself, listening to her, seeing she looked more grief stricken then fearful of him leaving. She continued. "Well.. yes and no. because of that dream, I lost one." His eyes widen. "One? You lost one?" His eyes watered. She nodded, biting her lip. "Where I got shot." her voice hitched. " But I was pregnant with two. Tony..One still lives."

He looked at the bedding in shock. "So? I'm still gonna be a father?" She nodded, her lip trembling. "If you don't want me I uners-" he cut her off, kissing her gently, holding her face. "Shush. I love you and I'l admit, it scares me. I don't want to end up like my father but I promise, I'm not leaving. " She whimpered, hiding in his chest. Making sure she could feel the slick glass of the arc reactor, the soft blue comforting. He held her close, wondering when he should tell her he's still dying. He must have been lucky for the new arc reactor, it should be good enough until he got home to finish the new element he's been putting off. Now he can't afford to put it off. He's going to be there for her and his child. He vowed that. He inwardly chuckled, that was the second vow he made. He wondered how many more he was gonna make for her.


	8. Chapter 8 Something to live for

"com'on, drink up." Tony said as he smiled, holding the tall glass of green muck to Kim. She scrunched her nose at it in a way that reminded him of a bunny. "It smells." "It's super healthy for you and baby." She sighed. "Your not gonna give up on this are you?" He chuckled. "Nope. Drink. Even if it takes all day in small sips. I just want the glass gone." She smiled weakly, sighing. "Alright." She took the glass, sipping it with a face. "Ech!" He chuckled, holding her waist. "Sorry, I did what I could." He rubbed her belly lightly. She was only 4 months along. Just starting to show her baby bump. She smiled, holding his hand there. "It's ok. I understa-" "Sir, Director Fury is here to speak with you." He sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder. "Tell him I'll be up." "Yes sir." Kim gave him a weak smile. He smiled, kissing her. "I'll be back." He walked out of the kitchen going to lab, sighed. "You know, I have a doorbell instead of breaking and entering into someones very private lab-" He saw Fury lift up a pastel pink bra with a blank look. "Private huh?" Tony sighed, giving Fury a nasty look. "Ok, what do you want? I kinda have a pregnant girlfriend upstairs I would like to get back to."

Fury let out an amused sound. "Hows your heart doing? Bad since you have yet to make that element." Tony tensed but rolled his eyes at fury. He knew he had to but he's been so busy worrying about Kim, spending time with her and worrying about being a dad. "I'm here to talk to you about-." The genius groaned. " I do not want any part of your superhero boy band, ok? I kinda already have enough going on, gonna be a new dad in a few months so I'm kinda getting things ready." "You have five more months to get things ready. You have time." Tony was starting to get a bit mad. "Look, I said no." Fury let out an amused sound. "I wasn't asking that. Maybe if you would actually listen to another person, you would have known that." "Then what do you want?" The genius was snippy. "I have a special delivery for you." Furys hand waved behind him. A large,sliver,metal suitcase. "some mementos of your fathers. While getting the "Boy band" together, we found these and thought it best you had them."He wasn't sure if that was worse then being in the avengers. Fury continued. "Now, I'll be seeing you around Stark." He walked to the elevator, leaving the house, leaving Tony with the awful, dug up memories of his father.

He sighed, running a hand thru his hair, going back upstairs to kim, finding her in the living room, reading, rubbing her small baby bump slowly. He smiled softly at the sight, walking in, sitting next to her, putting his arm around her. " Hey angel, what you reading?" She smiled to him. "Oh, just a baby book." "Oh, what does it say?" He smiled, kissing her cheek. She blushed, looking back at the book. "That I could possibly wet my pants. Since the baby sits against the bladder, it can't take that sort of pressure." She blushed deeper, feeling silly. He just held her closer, kissing her cheek. "hey, that's fine. It happens. There's probably gonna be a number of embarrassing thing that could happen when your pregnant. " She smiled. "Yes and I'm reading them all. So? What did Fury want?" He just shrugged. "Just trying to recruit me for his little superhero boy band." "Oh?" He smiled, starting to kiss her neck, holding her close. " ." His hand traveled down her side,feeling her breast thru her shirt. He felt her relax into him with a pleasurable sound.

It was hours later. Kim now was up in the library, reading non-baby related books while Tony was in the lab working on the element. He sighed, before taking the big wrench again to the dial. "JARVIS, lock the lab down, I don't want Kim coming in here during this." " Yes sir." Tony started up the laser, putting the goggles on, then turning the dial to were it needed to go. Which even for him, was difficult. He got the laser around the lab, burning thru the walls and file cabinets. Making a few things explode. Once it got it to the triangle, it glowed brightly before he turned the laser off. The triangle brightly glowing a he walked over to it. "Congratulations sir. You have created a new element." "Whats going on?" He froze, turning to her. She looked so worried. She continued, walking inside, going under the giant piping, looking around at the chaos the laser did. "Tony, this isn't a project for Rhody is it?"

Tony sighed, walking over to her. "No. it isn't." She looked hurt hearing that. "So you lied to me?" "Baby, I had no choice." He went over to her quickly, holding her arms gently. His eye pleading for her to believe him. He saw her eyes water and it broke his heart. "Tony, tell me the truth. What is going on?" He tensed but looked her in the eyes. "The truth. Alright. I'm dying. Or was. I was dying-" "WHAT?" He heard her gasp, hand to her mouth. He held that-hand, taking it away. "I WAS dying. Not anymore. I've been dying for a long time now and now I created the element that's going to make me..not..die."

He saw her lip trembled and heard her voice waver. " How long is a long time?" He couldn't look her in the eyes. He took a wavering breath. "Since before I met you." "So at the race? And the Stark expo? The kidnapping?" Her voice wobbled, a few tears falling as she continued. " Tony, thats going on nearly a year. You've been dying for nearly a whole year and you didn't tell me." "Because I didn't know how long this was going to last!" His eyes were wide as he continued. "Yes, I was dying but I had nothing to live for. But then I met you and I didn't think you would actually stay with me long enough to put up with my shit let alone actually care for me. So yeah, excuse me me if I'm just a bit skeptical that something too good to be true is happening to me." He held her close, feeling a lump form in his throat. " I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think I would get in this deep. I thought after a month you would be gone and what point was there in telling you if you weren't going to stay." He felt Kim pull away from his hold, looking hurt, tears going down her face. God, he screwed up didn't he?

She spoke quietly and small but so full of hurt. "You didn't have any faith I would stay? You didn't trust me?" Tony ran his hands down his face. " In a way, no. I didn't. I-" "I'm sorry, I need to go think." He tensed hearing that, eyes welling up but he stupidly hid what he was feeling, swallowing down the tears, going to start putting equipment away. "Go right ahead. I won't stop you." He pretended not to hear the small cry escape her as she left the lab. Tony spoke up quietly. "JARVIS, how did she get in? I put the lab on lock down." " You did sir, as the experiments was going on. Once it was over the lock down was done. She was standing outside the door, waiting the whole time." Tony cursed to himself, throwing said wrench across the lab, sitting down on the stool, struggling not to break down into tears by letting the best thing to happen to him walk out his lab doors.

Kim sat in the living room, wiping tears away form her face when Pepper walked by, sighed, walking in. "What did Tony do now?" She sat next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He was dying and he didn't tell me." Pepper gave her a look. " He..what?" "He said he was dying, since before he met me. And he never thought to tell me because he didn't trust me that I would stay. Apparently he was making some kind of element so he isn't anymore but-" Her voice caught,a hand going to her mouth. Pepper shook her head. "Look, you've kept him settled for nearly a year. Most woman can't even get him to settle for a day. Your something else, he really cares for you or he would have bolted along time ago. But this, is just his demons. He dosnt trust a lot of people to stay. Me and Rhody are kinda the only ones who really have next to you. He has some abandonment issues thanks to his dear old dad. Why don't you two just give each other some space for now then go down and talk to him later. Make him reassured your not leaving." Kim just nodded. Pepper was right. Why didn't she think of that?

Kim sighed, looking at the clock. He had been down there for over 5 hours. Never once coming up for food. It was nearly 9PM and she was getting worried. She made her way to the lab, finding it very dark. Didn't he turn the lights on when it got dark? She pressed the numbers into the clear wall, going in. "Tony?" She heard a startled breath, looking around. "Tony, please, I just want to talk." She suddenly saw that blue light but it was on the desk then it moved. She heard a click then suddenly light. He turned a desk lamp on. She saw his eyes were red and a nearly empty bottle of Jack on the desk. She walked over with a frown. "Baby?" "Uh yeah?" She saw how he put on that mask. She spoke quietly. "What were you doing down here? You've been down here a long time." He sighed. "Just..thinking. I guess. Why arnt you gone?" she felt a pang of hurt, frowning. "Because I love you. Thats why." She walked closer, hands going to his shoulders. "I'm not leaving you." "Why not?" He looked at the table. his voice sounding numb. "Nothing this good happens to me. I don't deserve to have something this good happen to me so why don't you just get it over with and leave." His eye watered even thou his voice sounded so harsh.

She forced his face to look at her, holding his face in both her hands. "I'm not leaving you. I love you. Yes. Your not perfect but your you and I love everything about you. I just wish you could see what I saw and you wouldn't be afraid of me leaving." She wiped a tear away from his face, feeling how deep this wound in him went. The hurt radiating off of him was awful and she wished she could do more.

Tony just wrapped his arms around her, head to her belly. His shoulders tense, holding in his tears. He felt her wrap her arms around him, kissing his head. "Shh it's alright. You can cry. I know your hurt and it's ok." She felt his shoulders start to heave, crying into her belly, gripping around her waist tightly. She wished she could do more to take the hurt away. To take that fear away that not everyone will leave you. He brought her into his lap, still holding her closely, head hidden in her shoulder, his tears calming. He looked up, tears in his eyes, he held her face, speaking quietly. " God..I love you so much." She smiled sadly, holding the side of his face. "I love you to. I promise, I'm not leaving."

Tony smiled weakly, face wet with tears,gently crashed his lips to hers, deepening it, holding her closer. She was taken by surprised but smiled into the kiss, positioning herself to straddle him, feeling him harden beneath her. He went to her neck, kissing it softly, nibbling it with a soft moan. He picked her up, legs still around his waist, taking her to the bed that was in the lab, laying her down, a hand going up her shirt, taking it off, kissing every inch of skin that exposed itself.

She moaned softly, hands in his hair as he took her shirt off, along with her bra, throwing it to the floor,. He took a nipple in hand, suckling on it gently, smiling when he saw her arch into it. Since her pregnancy, she was very sensitive and he loved it. he let go, going to take his shirt off, throwing it to the floor a well,, going back to kissing down her body, taking extra care around her small baby bump, he took her skirt by his teeth, sliding them down, along with her panties, taking his off as well. He was already straining against his dark jeans. He got undressed quickly, then laying next to her, feeling her warmth, rubbing small circles on her clit. Kissing her neck. He felt her tense then relax, moaning softly, arching her hips to his hand. He spoke low. "Oh you like that.. you want more?" She bit her lip, nodding.

He smirked, inserting a finger, thrusting it in and out. She gasped. "Ahh Tony..mmm" She was already panting. He loved making her come undone, writhing and arching. "Ahh Tony please.." She panted. He smirked, adding a second finger as he thrust. " Please what?" " Ahh I want you inside me.." Tony bit his lip, positioning himself between her legs, holding her hips. "Oooh yes mam." He pushed inside with a moan. "Ahh yes.." She gasped, moaning loudly. "Ahh mmm more.. fuck...please.."

Tony panted, starting to thrust in and out. Getting faster. " Oh God..Kim...mmm" He heard her gasping and already tensing. Smirked, going faster, rubbing her clit, kissing her neck. She was nearly screaming as she came. "Ahh Tony!...ahhh " She panted hard, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around walls tighting around him made him tense, milking his own orgasm, coming deep inside her. "Oh god.." He panted, riding out the orgasm, then stopping, holding her close, kissing her head and cheek. "Angel..I love you." He pulled out, holding her close. She smiled, hiding in his chest. "I love you to." She paused, letting everything settle before she spoke. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure. What is it?" "When I came down, your arc reactor was out on the desk. Did you.. did you take yours out?" She felt him tense before sighing.

"Yeah. I did. I didn't dissconect it but it was out and I was contemplating." She looked up at him with a frown. "Contemplating what?" He looked away before she forced his face to look at her. "Tony. What was it?" He spoke, sounding small. "Wither or not you would be better without me. Safer." He felt her tense, pulling away and locking eyes with him. "I could never be better without you." He leaned his forehead against hers, holding her close. "I know that now. I also have something to live for now." He smiled softly. "Thank you for giving me something to live for." Kim smiled, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close.


	9. Chapter 9 You'l never be alone

Tony was busy in the lab when JARVIS spoke up. "Sir, there is someone at the door." He sat up, taking the goggles off his head. "Threat?" "No sir. She is unarmed and I do not detect any bomb or radiation." Tony nodded, getting up. Right now Kim was out doing some baby shopping with Happy. He heard knocking on the door but it was weak. He raised an eyebrow, going to it. Opening the door. He raised an eyebrow, seeing the young girl, no older then 14 at his door step looking like a drowned rat. It was pouring rain today. She was shivering, carrying a tattered old suitcase. He spoke before she had a chance to, holding her arm gently, bringing her inside. "Here, lets get you out of the rain." She sighed in relief, coming inside with him. "Thank you sir." "Here, this way. Lets get you dried off."

He gently lead her to the nearest bathroom. Turning the light on, getting a large towel for her bushy red hair. It went past her shoulders and curled everywhere. He handed her the towel then thought of something. "Did you want to take a shower? I can bring you dry cloths." She blushed, looking down. "Yes, that would be nice." He started the shower for her, getting it to a steady warm temp. "Here you go. I'm gonna bring you some cloths." She nodded, closing the door gently.

He went to he and Kims room, going to her dresser. Getting out a long pajama shirt and pajama pants. Folding them nice as he could, gently going in, seeing she was behind the curtain, leaving them on the sink before walking back out. Waiting and wondering.

It was a few minutes later when she came out, dry cloths on, looking much better. She sighed, smiled to Tony. "Thank you so much." He smiled. "Your welcome. Here, I'll make you some tea." He lead her into the kitchen. Starting a kettle of water, sitting down next to her. "Ok. Talk." "Talk?" "Yeah. Like whats your name, for starters." She smiled. "Oh, my Name is Katie." He smiled. "I'm Tony. Tony stark, but I'm sure you already know that." She shook her head no. "No. I've never heard of you until now." He smiled a little brighter. "Really? How is that possible?" She just shrugged. "Ok, second is why are you out in the rain like this? With a suitcase? You seem pretty young, don't your parents-" "My parents don't care." She swallowed, looking at him. "Thats kinda why I ran away." Tony moved closer, looking concerned.

"They don't care?" She sighed. "Nope. In fact I think they rather me dead. They think I'm some freak of nature. An abomination." He couldn't help but reach a hand out to her shoulder. "How could they possibly think that of you?" She looked scared, hiding into herself a bit. "No. you'll think it to." "I could never think that." She looked up fearfully. "I can conjure plants." "What? You mean like a super power?" "I guess so. They were already horrible to me before that but this..it was kinda just icing on the cake." He smiled weakly. "Can I see it? This power?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Your not afraid of it?" "Hell no. trust me, I've encountered a lot more stranger things then some plants." She smiled weakly, holding her hand out, palm up, conjuring up a daisy in the middle of it. He smiled looking at it. "Wow, that's amazing. How could they think that's horrible?" She shrugged, the daisy disappearing hands folded in her lap.

He sighed. "So? Where are you going to stay?" "What do you mean?" "I mean live? You know, roof over your head, not drowning in the rain." She looked down and away from him. "Oh..I'll just travel. I don't care, as long as it's away from them." He frowned softly. "So you have no where to go?" She shook her head no. small red curls bouncing. He smiled weakly. "Well I have plenty of rooms here, if you know, you would like to stay." He smiled, seeing her light up, smiled. "Really? You'd let me stay here?" "Of corse. I can't let you go back out there when I know you have no where to go." She jumped up, smiling, hugging him. "Oh thank you sir!" He smiled, hugging her back. "Tt's Tony. You can call me Tony. Now how about we find you a room. You look exhausted." She nodded with a smile.

He lead her upstairs to one of the bedrooms, opening the door for her. "Here you go. All set up as well. Don't get many guests." She smiled waking over to the bed, sitting on it. "It's aright. Better then what I had." He smiled, walking over, kissing her head. "You just rest and when you wake up we can go shopping for you." She nodded, laying down, bringing the cover over herself. Tony smiled, walking out of the room.

He was in the living room when Kim came home, Happy behind her with many shopping bags. He smiled, putting his Starkpad down, going over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Hey angel, looks like you had a good day." She smiled looking between Happy and Tony. "Yeah, I did. Found a lot of stuff for the baby room." He smiled, placing a hand on her belly. She was now 6 months into it. They haven't found out the gender yet but they have an appointment for it. "thats great. Happy, can you take the bags up to the room please?" "Sure thing boss." He hefted up the bags, taking them upstairs.

Tony started leading kim to the couch. "Here, sit. You shouldn't be on your feet for this long." She laughed lightly. " I'm pregnant, not helpless." She said as she sat down. Tony sitting with her, arm around her shoulders. "I didn't say you were." He sighed, feeling a little nervous. How would he bring up Katie? The girl he already adopted without talking to kim? Suddenly he heard piano music upstairs. Faint but he clearly heard it. As did kim who raised an eyebrow. "Tony, who is upstairs?" He smiled nervously. "Well it's a strange story actually...here. Let me show you." He stood up, helping her up a well, leading her upstairs to the study where there piano was.

He gently opened the wooden door, smiled softly, seeing Katie awake and playing beautifully at the piano. Kim smiled softly, whispering. "Who is she?" He smiled, whispering back. "Her name is Katie. She was just wondering in the rain. She has no where else to go, her parents pretty much abuse her, I couldn't let her go back out there. So I kinda..adopted her. I know I should have asked you first and I'm sorry, really-" Kim laughed lightly. "Tony, it's fine. Can I meet her?" He smiled, lightly knocking on the door before entering. "Hey Katie, I have someone for you to meet." He saw her turn around with a nervous smile as Kim walked in. Katie got up, going over to them while Tony instructed them. "Katie, this is Kim. Kim this is Katie." Katie smiled to Tony. "Is she your wife?" He chuckled. "pretty much, just not official yet." Kim stuck her hand out to her. Katie took it, shaking it with a smile. "I'm Katie. It's nice to meet you mam." "oh Kim is fine. You play the piano so beautifully."

Katie blushed with a smile. "Thank you. Umm may I ask. Are you going to have a baby?" Tony smiled, a hand on her shoulder. "yeah. Few more months. You'll have a little brother or sister.. I mean, if you want it. I'm not forcing you to stay-" katie laughed, hugging him. " Yes, I want it very much. It's all I ever wanted." She looked to kim with hopeful eyes, a hand reaching to her baby belly.

"May I feel?" Kim nodded, taking Katie's hand, placing it on the spot there baby had been kicking a lot. Smiling when she saw Katie's face, feeling a kick. Tony smiled, arms going around both of them, feeling for the first time, he had a family.


	10. Chapter 10 A Star is born

Kim was in her 8th month and ready to pop. They took a vacation to the Bahamas, taking Banner A.K.A his science bro with them in case there baby girl decided to pop out during vacation. Katie was currently in the bedroom sleeping off the jet lag. Well her bedroom. There was three for each of them. They got to there private, beach side hotel room, Tony slumped in a beach chair with a smile, rubbing his head of the exhaustion that come with vacation. He saw Kim walk over, hiding a giggle with her hand, sitting in the chair next to him, slowly, hand on her belly. "Tired already? We just got here." "Hey, vacations are tiring." "Dnd so is carrying our child and I'm not complaining." She said, giving him a small smirk. He smirked back. "I can think of ways to make you tired." She just chuckled, kissing his cheek. "I'm sure you can." Tony smiled, turning his head, holding her face, kissing her gently, deeply. She stopped, surprised by the sudden deep kiss, moaning softly, hands going to grip his shirt gently. He pulled away with a soft smirk. "How about I get you sleepy my way?" His answer came from her lips crashing to his. He moaned, opening his mouth to hers.

He laid her down on there bed, kissing her neck, starting to take her maternity cloths off, kissing her breasts as he started to undo the pants, kissing down her belly. She was moving softly into his kiss, arching her back much as she could with the baby belly. He smiled, getting the pants off, the white and pink underpants were adorable, he gently bit them, taking the panties off, down her smooth legs. He moved back up, kissing her neck, a hand going to feel her warmth, rubbing the little sweet nub. She moaned softly. "Ahh yes.." He smirked softly, biting at her neck, rubbing harder. He was straining against his own pants. She was panting, he felt how wet she was becoming. Trying to arch into his hand. "Ahh yes...Tony...please.." He leaned down, suckling on her nipple, she whined and God it made him twitch with need. "Ahh! Ahh yes.." He moaned softly, going down between her legs, spreading them gently before latching his mouth to her wet warmth, licking and probing , moaning. She tasted amazing. He suckled on the small bud, he felt her hands go to his hair, tightening, causing him to moan again. He loved it when she played with his hair. He couldn't take it anymore..

He pulled up, undressing quickly, panting. "Turn over.." She nodded, biting her lip, going on all fours, arching her wet entrance to him asking, pleading for him. Once he was nude, his member stood out, leaking and twitching. He gently held her hips, moving inside her slowly, wanting to feel every inch. "Ahhh yeah...mmm" He heard her moan also. "Oh God...Tony...you feel so good.." He panted, controlling himself from pounding into her. "Oh I love you angel.." "I love you to now for the love of God, fuck me." He couldn't say no to that, with a bite of his lip, he pulled out, thrusting back in, hard, starting to pound into her, going hard and fast. Her juices starting to leak out of her, down her thigh. Her moans filling the room. He could feel her tensing already. "Ahh ahh yes...Tony...fuck! Ahh" He moaned, panting.

He was getting close to and her swearing was making it harder to hold back. He loved getting her to swear. He panted. "You gonna come for me?" He saw her nod her head furiously. He smirked, getting to the point he can barely think. He went harder. "The come.. ahh yeah...mmm" She tensed, whining out, loudly. "Ahh Tony! Ahh." He groaned, coming hard inside her, a mixture of there juices leaking out of her. He panted, slowing until he stopped, pulling out, and laying down on the bed. She followed, laying next to him. Panting, arms around him. He held her close, kissing her head. "So...tired now?" He felt her laugh vibrate thru him. "Yes.. a bit." She yawned, snuggling into him. He smiled, bringing the blanket over both of them. He yawned, falling asleep with her. Holding her close.

He awoke several hours later. He knew it was hours because when they came here it was bright out, now it's half way thru sunset. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, he felt for Kim but froze, feeling her side, looking. She wasn't there. He sat up, immediately worried. He got his phone, calling her. Then he heard her ring tone coming from the nearby desk in the room. He cursed to himself. Praying to God she was ok and not kidnapped. He found Bruce, looking over some papers in the living part of the hotel room. Dressed of corse, hair a mess and eyes wide with worry. "Bruce, have you seen Kim?" Bruce looked like he was thinking a moment. "I think I saw both her and Katie go for a walk. That was about a few hours ago thou." Tony swore his eyes got wider. " Hours? And that didn't worry you?" He groaned, hands going thru his hair, quickly walking out of the room, going to the beach front, looking, seeing if he could see them. He kept walking, finding a small patch of palm trees and other various tropical plants. He walked over, his heart stopping. He saw two bodies, both girls, red hair. God, let them be ok. He ran over, going to Kim first, shaking her. "Kim! Baby! Com'on, wake up!" She started to groan, looking up. "Oh Tony..." She was engulfed in a tight hug. "Thank God, what happend? Why are you out here?"

Katie started waking up with a yawn. "Whats going on?" He looked over to her. "Why are you both out here?" Kim spoke up first, holding his hand, feeling how tense he was. "We just took a walk. We laid down to look at the clouds and trees and I guess we dozed off." Katie frowned. "Were sorry dad, we didn't mean to worry you." He sighed heavily, biting back a snappy remark. He knows they didn't mean to worry him. "I know, You know by now how easily I worry." He smiled weakly between them. He started to stand, helping Kim stand up. He felt small arms around his waist, hugging him. "I'm really sorry dad." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "Its ok, I know your safe now." He kissed her head. "Lets just get back and next time take your cell phone with you." Giving a look to Kim who smiled sheepishly. "Whoops."

The next day, Tony had to take care of some business nearby. Apparently there were some people in the Bahamas so against his Iron Man suit they blamed it for the violence that went on in the worse off towns. Saying it "Inspires others" to the mindless violence he advertises as Iron Man. He couldn't say no to that little press conference. He sighed heavily, dressed in his best, Iron Man suitcase in hand, ready to go. He hugged Kim tightly. "I'm sorry about this but I have to go correct them." She smiled. "and by "correct them", I'm guessing you mean.." "Make smart ass remarks until I get kicked out of the court?" She laughed. "Thats what I thought. Just make it fast." He smiled, kissing her. "I will." He put the suitcase on the ground, kicking the button on it, before bringing it to his chest, forming over his body. Finally it was on, faceplate down. "I love you. I'l be back." He flew off, into the sky. Ready to make some idiots look like real asses.

Katie was out on the beach tanning and Kim was inside, drinking the muck Tony still insisted she needed. With a heavy sigh, she drank it, little by little, reading a book. She suddenly froze, feeling something wet. She couldn't have just peed herself? Could she..no..wait..her eyes widen..the glass suddenly falling from her hand to the floor, breaking as she gripping her stomach as a contraction hit. "Ahh.."She tried to breath thru it. She she was terrified. It was her first baby and other then pushing she didn't know what to do. "Bruce!" He came running in, going to her. "Looks like it's time, here, I'l help you to the bed." He helped her stand up, she was panting and wincing. He was just glad he didn't have to carry her. He wasn't the strongest person.

Tony was still in the conference. They kept babbling on about "it's a weapon" "it inspires others to build weapons" "what about the children?" He rolled his eyes to each one, giving them logical, honest answers which they didn't seem happy with. Suddenly his phone rang, loudly, playing AC/DC. Some gasping in shock. The Governor or whoever of this city, Tony really didnt care, gasped. " , you have your mobile device with you after you have been asked to leave-" He answered his phone. "Hey angel, I'm almost-what?" He felt his face pale. She was going into labor and he wasn't there? "I'l be there in a minute."He quickly hung up. Standing. "ok, look, this has been-" "You actually have the audacity to not only, come HERE in your weaponized, awful mental suit, have your mobil device with you but to-" Tony just glared at the Governors/seniotor/whats-his-name-of-this-courthou se-in-the-bahamas. He didn't give a fuck who he was. He made sure to use his most threatening, snapping tone. "My wif-" He had to stop, correct himself. She wasnt that. Not yet. "My girlfriend is currently going into labor. If you would like to keep me here, argue whatever bull you have on my suit then just try and stop me." He nearly growled at the end. The people actually looked scared. Not that it was an empty threat. He quickly walked out in there stunned silence, getting in his suit, quickly before taking off.

Half way there he heard kim in his comm. "Tony...where are you? The baby.." He heard a pained intake of breath, praying to God he could make his suit faster then it already was. He sighed. "Baby, just hang on. I'm nearly there. JARVIS, put all the power into the thrusters." "I already have sir. We are going at the max speed." He cursed to himself, willing the suit to go faster. When he landed, he barely waited for the suit to go into it's suitcase mode, running inside. He saw Katie, sitting on the bed, holding Kims hand, trying to comfort her anyway she could. He saw a bottle with wildflowers in it, he can only assume she used her powers and conjured them for her. Kim was laying on her side, an arm over her belly, just a hospital gown, he also is assuming, Bruce brought in his medical case and blanket over her. She was in pain, gripping her stomach, holding Katies hand tightly. He ran over, sitting, petting her hair. "Oh I'm here angel..I'm here.." Kim whined a bit in pain, trying to breath thru it.

Her face shines with a thin sheen of sweat, her hair sticking to her face. It was already 100% humidity. She looked up, gasping in pain, tears smearing her face and watering her eyes. "I..I didn't think you would be here in time.." Bruce came in, all set, gloves and medical coat on. He looked to Katie. "I'm sorry, but I'l need you to leave. I don't think you'll want to see this. Or hear it." Katie looked about to protest when Tony spoke up. "Go. We'll get you when your new sister is here." She sighed. "Fine. I'l be on the beach. I'l have my phone." she walked out, not too happy about leaving. Bruce brought a chair over, sitting at the end of Kims feet. "Tony, can you help turn her over?" Tony nodded, his arm wrapped around her. He could feel the muscles in her stomach tremble and contract as he held her. She gasped in pain. "ahh ahh Tony..." She started to sit up slowly with his help. He sat next to her, letting her lean against his chest, arms wrapped around her. "Shh I know, I know it hurts.." He looked to Bruce. "Bruce, do you have anything for the pain?" He sighed. "I do but the babies coming too quickly for it. We got lucky you were able to make it."

He helped kim spread her legs, blanket over her, he inspected how along she was. "Ok, kim, on the next contraction, I need you to push." she cried, gasping as the contraction hit her. "Ahh No...I can't.." Tony kissed her head, holding both her hands, both arms wrapped around her. "Yes, you can. I know your scared but you have to or our daughter could die or get hurt somehow." She panted, cried. "It hurts.." "I know baby, I know..but you have to fight thru it. Just think of our little girl ok?" she swallowed, feeling the next contraction, gasping in pain, gripping his hands tightly, yelling out in pain as she pushed.

Bruce smiled. "I see the head already coming thru, just a few more should do it." She bared down, pushing, grunting and groaning in pain. "Ahh.. " Gasping, catching her breath. Tony kissed her head with a smile. " Almost there angel..we'll get to hold her soon." She cried, it hurt. It was like being ripped in half. Bruce spoke up. "I need you to push again. Shes almost out. Just one more big push." She swallowed down her tears, girting her teeth and pushing hard as she could, yelling out in pain. "Ahhh!" Before gasping, feeling the baby leave her, relaxing against Tony, gasping, catching her breath. Bruce smiled to Tony. "Tony, would you like to cut the cord for your little girl?" Tony smiled, his eyes watering. He gently laid kim on the bed, she was already starting to fall asleep. He stood, going to Bruce, taking the medical szicors from him, cutting the cord where he was told. "I'm gonna go clean her up for you. You'l get to hold her in a second." He had his daughter wrapped up in a tiny pink bundle, walking over to where he had a small area set up for cleaning the baby. Tony had to keep himself together for Kim, walking back over, his eyes kept watering. The words ringing in his head "_His daughter..." _

Kim was already asleep, he smiled down to her, a few happy tears falling, kissing her head. "I love you angel." He went and found Katie, letting her know it was safe to come inside. They both sat on the bed, letting Kim sleep. Tony now held his baby girl. She was a tiny pink bundle with dark hair, a bit thick for a baby to but he had thick hair also. And her eyes, God it was like looking into a mirror. A mini me. A tiny Tony only she was a girl and it scared him. Not because he was a father, but because if she is taking after him, what other traits will she get? How much trouble will she get in as she gets older? His biggest fear is that she'l fall under the alcohol as he did. It is in genetics. He prayed to whatever God there was that didnt happen.

Bruce checked her over, just above preemie weight but overall healthy. Just small. He couldn't stop staring at the small pink bundle he yet to name. Katie smiled, sitting next to him, gently caressing her new sisters hair. "What are you gonna name her?" He smiled. "Honestly? No idea. Not yet. Once your mother wakes were gonna discuss it." She smiled. "She looks just like you." He chuckled. "I know. Thats what scares me." "Your scared she'll be gorgeous?" "No..well yes..wait.."He sighed with a weak smile. "I don't know, just scared. " Katie smiled, leaning against his arm. "You'll do just fine. Your a great dad." He smiled softly. "Thanks."

It was a few hours later when Kim woke. Katie had gone to bed. It was going on 9PM. She groaned lightly, turning on her side, smiled weakly when she saw Tony sitting with there new daughter in his arms."Hey..." He smiled over to her. "Hey." He felt his eyes water again. He couldn't imagine going thru that. He had been thru some shit in his life but to actually create a living human inside your body and giving birth to it. She was amazing. She was gorgeous and the strongest person he knows. She started to sit up, smiled softly. He saw her eyes water. "Oh..is that our little girl?" He smiled, looking down at there daughter. "Yeah. It is."

Kim sat up, leaning against Tony's side. A hand going to caresses there daughters cheek. Tony started to gently hand Kim the bundle. "Here. Say hello to our daughter." He smiled softly, kissing kims head. Kim gently took hold of there little bundle, smiling softly down to her, a few tears falling down her face. "Oh...shes beatific...She looks like you." "I know." "We need a name." He chuckled. "I know." he got his phone out, going to a baby name site. "Ok..." He looked down the list of names, nothing really stood out or seemed fitting for her. Suddenly he smiled. "Quinn?" Kim raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Why that? Seems different." He smiled down to there baby girl. "I don't know...it just seems...fitting." Kim smiled down to there daughter. "Quinn Stark? Welcome to the world." She kissed her daughters head. Little Quinn, cooing, reaching out for her mothers face. Eyes large and dark and expressive as her fathers. They were curious, looking at them. Tony smiled down, his arm around kim and his free hand caressing Quinns tuft of thick, dark hair. God, he never felt happier in his life.


End file.
